


Like A Pro

by sauvignonfierce



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauvignonfierce/pseuds/sauvignonfierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid and Morgan decide to break it to the team that they've been seeing each other, and accidentally let slip another tidbit of information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Pro

Before the plane trip to Michigan, Morgan and Reid had made a bold decision. They’d decided to tell the team the two of them had been dating for the past six months. They’d taken painstaking measures to ensure the team didn’t know. Morgan still teased Reid about his hair and Reid still went out of his way to show Morgan up. Of course, now they had different methods of payback behind closed doors.

As they got on the plane, behind the rest of the team, Morgan reached out and squeezed Reid’s arm reassuring him the team would react as they’d discussed, positively. Reid gave him a half smile but Morgan knew his brain was whirring, going through all the possible outcomes of their announcement.

Once they’d been briefed on the case (men being gunned down as they entered their homes while the rest of the family was dead upstairs), they sunk into their familiar patterns. JJ reviewed the previous media coverage and shot off a few emails to the police force, Garcia scanned through the security systems of the house and GPS movements throughout the day from their cars, Hotch went over the case word for word to make sure he missed nothing, Emily reviewed the family’s back stories and the neighbors statements with Rossi, while Reid and Morgan built up the courage. Morgan cleared his throat and the team looked up. Hotch was across from Reid, JJ next to him, Rossi and Emily across the aisle with Garcia. Garcia was the only one who knew, and Morgan had to hand it to her, she’d done a great job not letting her tongue slip about them. “Um, Reid and I have something to tell you,” he began. He looked to Reid, almost expecting him to break the news but Reid just stared at his boyfriend, a smug look on his face. “All right, well I guess I’ll be the one to tell you. For the last six months we’ve been seeing each other.” When they played it out in their heads, they’d expected Emily to raise her eyebrows and break into a grin, JJ to smile coyly, Hotch to barely react, and Rossi to smile knowingly. Of course, that’d be the easy and logical reaction. What they got was Rossi and Emily exchanging glances, JJ biting her lip to keep from smiling and Hotch glancing up, eyebrows slightly raised.

“We know,” Hotch said, a small smile playing around his lips.

“You do?” Reid asked.

“You do know you work with other profilers, right?” Rossi asked rhetorically.

“Damn, we tried so hard to keep it from you,” Morgan said.

“When did you find out?” “I figured it out about two months ago,” Emily said. “Morgan changed his body wash- to the same as Reid’s.” Reid shook his head, burying his face in his hands.

“I knew about four months ago,” JJ said. “Spence, you know you can’t hide anything from me.” Morgan smiled, knowing how special JJ was to Reid.

“I saw you two downtown having dinner,” Hotch said.

“We have dinner all the time!” Morgan insisted.

“At a French bistro?” Hotch pressed. The other agents burst out laughing.

“I’ve known since day one,” Garcia said proudly, punching Morgan in the arm lightly from across the aisle.

“Yeah you have, baby girl. What about you, Rossi? When did we slip up?”

“The day after you first slept together,” he said cooly Reid’s eyes widened.

“H-how did you know when that was?” He finally asked.

“Before that, every morning you’d come in together you’d both have coffee. And you’d sit down, and throw away your receipts. That morning, one receipt.” Morgan sighed and looked over at Reid. “Never underestimate me,” Rossi said as a faux warning.

“I gotta hand it to you, it was spectacularly fun trying to pry it out of you,” Emily said.

“Is that why you two were always trying to get us drunk??” Reid asked. The two women laughed and nodded.

“Sneaky, ladies,” Morgan complimented. “We just wanted to make sure everyone was going to be okay with this. We won’t let it affect us in the field.”

“I’m sure it won’t,” Hotch said. “I don’t know if this counts for anything, but you have my blessing.” It did, and the two men smiled and twined their fingers together by their legs.

“Mine too,” Emily said with a smile.

“And mine,”JJ said.

“Of course you have mine,” Rossi added. Garcia grinned through the whole thing like a proud mother and then stood up and hugged the boys.

 

Four days later, the case was solved, after the unsub had been spotted leaving the crime scene after the slaughter of another family. It was exhausting, and their standoff with the man had ended in Reid being tackled to the ground by the unsub as Reid knocked the gun from his hand and Hotch hauled him off in handcuffs. Reid was largely unscathed, his shoulder and hip were bruised, but nothing was broken and the only wound he had was a scratch on his cheek from the unsub’s watch as he’d ripped the gun from his hands. Garcia had fussed with him for most of the plane ride back, making sure he was okay, getting him coffee and pushing the hair back from his face.

“Garcia!” Reid finally said. “I’m fine! My boyfriend isn’t even fussing over me this much!” Morgan laughed from his seat across from Reid.

“You fussed over me when I got hurt, now I get to fuss over you, so shut up,” she said, pinching his cheek affectionately. He swatted her hand away.

“I gotta say, that tuck and roll you did when he tackled you was pretty impressive, Reid,” Emily said from across from Garcia.

“Thanks, I couldn’t let him get the upper hand.”

“We’ve all been ambushed like that before but none of us have managed to go down so gracefully,” JJ said. Reid blushed a little. Morgan smiled, flipping through the case file in front of him.

“Reid goes down like a pro,” Morgan said.

Everybody froze. They’d all caught the double entendre immediately. Morgan’s eyes widened and he couldn’t bring himself to look up from the case file. If he had, he would have seen Reid’s eyes even wider than his own, Garcia’s mouth hanging open, Rossi’s eyebrows almost off his head, JJ and Emily biting their lips, trying not to laugh and Hotch looking amused and smiling.

“I-I just meant, not in, um, you know, that, um-“ Morgan stuttered.

“Look at you, all flustered!” Emily said, batting him on the arm. Reid was blushing furiously, staring into his coffee cup. Everyone burst out laughing when they noticed him.

“If making us laugh on the jet is the only way you two dating affects us, I think we’re going to be fine,” Hotch said finally.


End file.
